Illusions Completed Story
by jenny sherman
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate a set of demonic rituals, unaware that one if them is the indended victim.


Illusions  
  
The tall man nodded as one of his disciples placed the long black box on the edge of the altar. The man nodded in response and walking back to his position, completing the circle of men and women around the altar. Once the tall man saw he was in position he started the ritual.  
  
"Brothers and Sisters behold the sacred knife"  
  
After speaking his short sentence, the tall man moved his arms free of his long black rob that he was wearing and opened the box. The six-inch knife lay cushioned on a bed of red silk. The tall man scooped the knife out of the box and gazed at its splendour. He lifted it above his head to show the array of people in the circle around him.  
  
Until now the girl lying on the altar had been unconscious, but she had slowly been coming around and was now trying to gather her surroundings. She fixed her sights on the strange man beside her, he had a dark cape on and a strange inscription written on his chest in what appeared to be blood, not hers, she though, her fear was rising as she felt that her arms and legs were bound together restraining her movements, as she looked around more she saw a chicken in the distance with its neck slit, he gaze returned to the man beside her, then her eyes moved to the knife that he was holding above his head. Her eyes widened as realisation took hold of her brain she started to scream loudly, but her pleas of mercy were of no use as her fate was to be death.  
  
Siren still could not believe she was a part of this, she looked at Damen with the knife in his hand, how could she be letting another innocent girl die like this, Siren decided that after the ritual was over she was going to leave and get some help and stop Damen. But she was so scared; so scared that if she left him that she might be the next girl on that altar.  
  
Damen turned around to look at Siren just as if he had eavesdropped on her thoughts, his gaze remained on her for a few moments then her turned his attention back to the screaming girl.  
  
Damen gripped the knife with his huge hands. "I call upon the forces of darkness, to witness this gift, this sacrifice of human life as a sign of our undying devotion to your power"  
  
And with that Damen plunged the knife in the girls chest, she let out a shriek of pain at the intrusion into her body, she tried to struggle with the pain but it was no use, Damen started to move the knife around and the pain finally engulfed her and she relaxed into a limp lifeless form. Damen continued to move the knife until he had completed his surgery, as he retracted the knife Siren could see the bits of flesh and gore dropping off onto the altar. Damen placed the knife onto the awaiting cloth for it to be cleaned, moving back to the girls body he placed his hands on the bloody area and after some struggle pulled free the girls heart. He held it high and proud above his head like a sportsman who had just won a cup at a championship, the array of people in the circle cheered, all except one. Siren closed her eyes at the carnage she had just seen and looked at Damen, blood was dripping down his arm he turned and faced her and smiled. She hated what Damen had become and what he had also made of her.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"So what do you think Scully, same as before"?  
  
Mulder said as he stood up from the crime scene, which held the remains of the girl's body, which had been dumped in an alley. He took off the surgical gloves and started to walk back to the car with Scully a step behind. "Yeah it certainly looks the same, although its pretty clear of what she died of, I'll see can she a bit of evidence on it"  
  
Scully leaned on the bonnet of the car and took off her gloves. "That' the second one in two months and still no clues" she said putting her hand through her red hair. "Well...." Mulder began but stopped when he realised what her response would be. "Well what?" Scully replied looking up at him, the sun was bright and she had to squint her eyes to see his expression. "Well, you know both girls did have there hearts removed, well it looks like to me that somebody was practising satanic worship" Mulder waited for her usual defiant response and was pleasantly surpprised to hear a different one. "Do you think so?" she said lowering her head to avoid gazing at the bright some for too long, Mulder was pleased that she had actually listened to him. "Yeah you know it is commonly practised and the once a month thing was what started me thinking along these lines" "There is just one thing that niggles me about these Mulder, each heart was removed perfectly each time" "What do you mean Scully?" "Well I mean it was a perfect cut, infact exact surgery" "So what are you saying here"? "I'm saying that not that many people would get the exact place first time let along twice, so" "So. Come on Scully don't keep me in suspense" "So I think that it's either a doctor or maybey even a surgeon" Scully looked back up at Mulder and could almost see the cog's in his mind beginning to turn. "That's true, but its impossible to narrow that field down to one or two suspect let alone 20" "Yeah I know it was just a though" "Hold onto it Scully it may be our best one yet" Mulder said taking off his jacket, the day had started hot and the heat was slowly rising. "Come on lets go back to the office I'm hungry" Mulder said rubbing his stomach and licking his lips, Scully rolled her eyes at him. Standing up off the bonnet she walked around to her side of the car and was stopped by a strange woman, she was dressed in a big black mac and wore a baseball cap and scarf; Scully was supprised considering the heat. "Excuse me" Scully said politely "Please you have to help me" "What" said Scully confused? "You all right Scully" said Mulder through the window "Please you have to protect me," repeated the girl, looking around as if she was being watched. Scully looked at the girls frightened eyes and nodded "Come on" she said opening the back door; the girl squeezed Scully hand before getting into the car. "What's going on Scully?" said Mulder looking at her as she entered the car. "I'm not sure myself Mulder, but I think that we had better get back to the office and find out" Scully smiled at the girl as Mulder started the car and drove back to the F.B.I. Headquarters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"She's gone Damen" Quest shouted as he entered the room. Damen banged down his hand on the dinning table. "That bitch, we'll find her and she regret leaving me" said Damen between clenched teeth. He stood up from the table and smiled and evil smile. "I think its time for a sacrifice," he said and looked at the picture of Siren of the fireplace, he lifted it up and stared at her features. "Yes defiantly time," he said squeezing the frame, his eyes bore deep into her face and smiled when it caught fire. Quest looked on in amazement, he knew Damen had some sort of powers but was still shocked to see them in use. "Come on Quest, we have work to do".  
  
Mulder opened the door to their shared office and turned on the lights thankfully the air conditioning had kicked in saving them from overheating in there basement office. Scully too smiled at the change in temperature. Siren didn't appear to be bothered; she sat down at the first chair she saw. As she took off her coat, scarf and hat her long brown hair fell onto her shoulders. Siren put her hands through her hair trying to straiten it out finally she settled with tucking it behind her ears. "So why do you need our help?" Scully said sitting down at her desk. Mulder walked to the coffee pot and poured out some coffee for all three of them "Here you look like you could use this," he said passing the hot liquid to Siren. "Thanks" she said a took a quick sip. "Well were do I start, okay my name is Siren" "That's an unusual name," said Mulder with a smile Scully smiled considering his name who was he to talk. ""Fox" siren said taking another sip, Mulder and Scully looked at each other stunned. "How did you know that "Mulder said eager to learn the answer?? Siren lowered her eyes and replied "Its a gift I have, I can sense things and peoples moods, and you name just sort of shouted out at me from your thoughts" she said looking up at Scully. "I know you will probable don't believe me not a lot of people do when it come to weird things like this" "Oh no no I do believe you believe me," Mulder said with a smile. Siren felt somewhat more at ease once he said those few words, she did believe him. "Anyway I prefer Mulder and this is Scully" "Now what can we do for you" Scully said "I know who is killing these girls" she said quickly and took another sip from her coffee. Scully looked amazed and replied. "You mean the two girls with their hearts missing?" "That's the ones" "How do you know this did you sense it or." "No, no I'm kinder involved" Mulder stood from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk. "Involved how?" "Well I know the guy, well I used to know him I don't know what he has become know he's changed so much" "What's his name?" said Scully and after a pause from Siren she replied "Damen Treyborn" Scully mouth dropped "Dr Damen Treyborn" Scully said "Yes do you know of him" Siren and Mulder looked at Scully "Yeah ill say he is or well he used to be a brilliant surgeon" "Yes that's him" "But that's impossible" Scully said "Well that would explain the accuracy Scully, what happened to him," Mulder said ""I don't know he just sort of disappeared about 4 months ago, this is crazy how can he be involved, infact how are you involved" asked Scully "I have been seeing him for about 1 year and a half now, he has always been into the accult and stuff like that but I thought that it was just a hobby or interest I didn't think he was so series about it and then about 3 months ago he found a pendant, it changed him he started babbling about it giving him immense powers and that his soul was now one with its power, it changed his whole personality almost straight away, he became obsessed with demons and rituals and after a while he gathered a few followers as he called them, then it started getting out of hand, he brought a girl back one night and said that the demons demanded a sacrifice. He kept the girl locked up whilst they made an alter. Then one night they took the girl and placed her one the alter and well they.." Scully could see Sirens eyes were full of tears and anger and remorse "Well they sacrificed her" with that Siren burst into tears Mulder looked at Scully who had since risen from her chair and was confronting her "Would you be prepared to testify this in court" said Scully and Siren looked at her with fearful eyes. "Can you protect me"? "Why do you think that he will come after you "Mulder asked? "Well he know that I know how to kill him, and break the pendant, taking away his power and his life I have sensed it off him for a while now" "What do you mean break the pendant"? "Well you have to smash the pendant on the altar that will take all of his power and ultimately kill him" "What power does he have" asked Mulder ignoring Scully's 'oh please' look "He can change his appearance, not physically but in the mind, the person looking believes they are seeing someone else" "So he has the power to control the mind" "Yes I guess so" Scully was finding all this talk about mind control and devil powers all a bit too much. Siren, sitting next to her sensed some disbelief in Scully and searched for something that would make her believe "Starbuck" Siren spoke out and Scully jumped as if someone had slapped her across the face. "What did you say"? "Starbuck" "How the hell did you know that "Scully jumped in defence?? "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Siren replied "No you didn't upset me its just I haven't heard that name in a while, how did you know that was my nickname?" "Well I could sense that you were in disbelief of my gift so I needed to prove it to you so I searched for something and that was the first thing I found" Siren again found interest ion the floor with her eyes. Mulder continued as Scully was just a little bit phased with the idea of physic powers. "Anyway Siren we can put you in protective custody, can you tell us where he will be now" "Well I'm not sure, there's a warehouse on the outskirts of town that he uses I'm not sure what its called but I can show you" "Okay that good Siren do you think he will be there now" "No he's only there when performing a ritual, I don't know where hell be now" Mulder sighed "Okay do you have a house or apartment"? "Yes 2537 Abilene Drive" "Great okay you just wait here a minute" Mulder nodded to Scully indicating a word in the corridor, she smile at Siren and followed him in to the hall Scully shut the door and listened to Mulder's thoughts. "Okay ill go talk to Skinner about protective custody and ask him to send out a squad to her address" Mulder noticed that Scully was still a bit shocked by her comment "Did she spook you Scully?" he said with a smile trying to lighten her mood "Mulder I'm confused how could she possible have known about starbuck." She looked at Mulder for a solid scientific answer once that would not include mind reading "Scully you heard her call me fox I think that she actually has a gift" Mulder smiled to comfort Scully "Okay you go talk to Skinner and ill stay with Siren"  
  
"Okay" Mulder placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed softly "I wont be long" and with that he was gone up the stairs.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Assistant Director Skinner flinched when he heard the buzzer on his phone. "Yes Kimberly" "Sir sorry to bother you but Agent Mulder is here and wishes to speak with you" "Okay shows him in" The door opened and Mulder entered the room, shutting the door he walked over to the other side of the room to face Skinner. "Sir" Skinner was supprised to see Mulder he normally only visited his office to get a verbal bollockin. "Sit down Agent Mulder" Mulder grabbed the arms of the chair and lowered himself down. "What can I do for you?" "Well sir I have an update on this Devils case" Skinner squinted "Sorry sir the case of the mutilated girls" Skinner returned his face to neutral "Well Mulder" "Sir we have a witness to the crimes, she has identified the murderer and a possible location of his whereabouts, but she needs protective custody" "Agent Mulder I'm impressed, will she testify?" "Yes sire but she's certain he will find her" "Oh how so?" "Well sir she has a er a special gift" "Which is?" "She telepathic and has told me that he has similar powers"  
  
Skinner mouth curved a little "Powers" "Yes sir I know how it sounds, but she said that our suspect is a devil worshipper and his name is Dr Damen Treyborn" "Wait a minute Dr Damen Treyborn the surgeon" "Yes sir" "I hope you can prove this " "Siren said that she could tell us where the murders happened" "Okay agent Mulder what do you need" "I need some squad cars to check out 2537 Abilene Drive" "Okay" Skinner picked up the phone and ordered the squad cars to do the search, he placed down the receiver and looked at Mulder "Ill sort out protective custody" Skinner nodded to Mulder "Thank you sir" Mulder said and stood  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mulder opened the door to his office and was supprised to find Scully and Siren in fits of laughter. "Hello" he said as he shut the door behind him. "What's going on in here then" Mulder was happy to see Scully laughing, something he rarely got a chance to view. "Mulder you don't want to know" Scully said starting to giggle Mulder got the feeling he was part of the joke. "Oh okay then have you girlie chats" "Did you see Skinner" Scully said trying to calm herself down. "Yeah, he's sending some squad cars over to check out the house" he turned his attention back to Siren. "We've got you protective custody" Mulder looked at his watch and couldn't believe how the time had flown, it was 6.13pm, he'd been over half an hour at Skinner office. "Are you and Dana going to take me there" Mulder looked at Scully supprised she had let her use her first name. "Yeah, well actually Scully, I've got a few thing to sort out this end" The phone on Mulder desk and loud and Mulder walked over and picked it up. "Mulder" Scully looked at his expression change "Okay thanks" he put down the phone. "That was Sergeant grey, they found nothing at your house" Mulder put down his head and Siren could sense there was more "And" she said "They found no trace because there was no house left it had been burnt down, the fire crew were on the scene at the time they still don't know the cause of the fire" Sirens eyes filled with water, everything she owned was in that house of hers. Scully tried to comfort her. "Can we go" Siren said "Yeah sure" Scully said, Mulder wrote down the address of the safe house and passed it to Scully. "Here ill see you later on, and Siren don't worry" Mulder smile didn't comfort her but she returned one anyway. "Thanks" and with that Scully picked up her jacket of the stand and left the room.  
  
Mulder sat down at his desk, the words `found a pendant' stuck in his head for some reason, he walked over to his Files and started to go back through old X Files of satanic themes to see if anything related to a pendant.  
  
Scully pulled up outside the house and opened her door. Siren followed her lead up to the entrance of the house. "Come in" Scully said once shed opened it up Siren came in and stood in the hallway she was supprised at how nicely it was furnished. "Its lovely" she said with a smile "There a car power the road that going to keep an eye on the place, also a car guarding the entrance to the back of the house, don't worry" Scully said smiling at her. "Now I'm going to go home a get you a few cloths of mine that you can borrow, ill have a quick change and be back okay I shouldn't be anymore than 45 minutes" "Okay thanks Dana" Siren smiled and walked to the door. "Now don't forget to keep this locked" Scully said tapping on the bolt "I wont, see you soon Dana" Scully walked down the garden to the car before getting in she looked at the car over the road and nodded to the agents inside.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Siren looked at the clock it was precisely 7.30pm she made herself a cup of tea and sat down, suddenly a sense of danger came over her and she put the cup down fast and stood up, closing her eyes she concentrated, a vision of dead agents in the car out front appeared in her head, she shook free the vision and tried to calm herself, her heart pumped fast as she knew that Damen had found her, she had to get out, she unbolted the front door and decided that she was better off on the street than a sitting target in a house, she ran out of the house and down the street to the main road she saw a bus approaching reaching into her pocket she pulled out a dollar in change. She lifted her hand to signal the driver to stop, it slowly approached and pulled up, Siren didn't care where the bus went just as long as it was away from here. She felt safety. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Scully address and found it she got off the bus at the sixth stop and started to run to Scully's house.  
  
As she ran to Scully house a sense of danger engulfed her again, but not for her this time who was it for, she had to stop and concentrate. Mulder's face came into her mind `oh God' she thought he's found him, she new she was close to Scully house so she ran as fast as she could.  
  
Mulder was sitting in the office, he looked at the clock it was now 8.17pm. He had near enough finished his searching of the files and so far no sign of the pendant being mentioned. Suddenly the door to the office opened, Mulder looked up to see Scully in the doorway. "Scully what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be with Siren" Scully said nothing and closed the door; she walked halfway across the room and stopped. "Scully are you okay, has something happened" Mulder stood from his desk and walked around the front to face Scully. "Scully" Mulder said highly concerned for his friend. "She's dead" Scully said with total unemotion in her voice. "Sirens dead how" "Samantha, Samantha Mulder's dead Fox" Mulder took a step backwards "What... what did you just say?" Mulder was shocked "I said she's dead Fox" Mulder couldn't believe it; he had to hold onto the desk for support. "Why are you saying that Scully" Mulder said his eyes filling with water. "Cause its true she's dead and you will never find her because she is not in one piece fox she has been cut in to many pieces, her arms her legs and her." "Stop it Stop it SHUT UP, why are you doing this Scully" Mulder shouted banging his hands to his ears to cover and shut out the lies of his sister. "She's dead Mulder Dead, Dead, Dead, Dead, Dead, Dead, Dead, Dead" "STOP IT STOP IT NOOOOO" Mulder shouted his eyes streaming with water and hate for Scully the only person in the world he trusted, he wanted to strike out at her to shut her up but he couldn't" "Dead, Dead, Dead, Dead, Dead, Dead, Dead" Scully continued to shout the words that tormented Mulder's mind. "Scully please stop" Mulder pleaded and to his amazement she did. Scully stood and looked at the pathetic sight infront of her, She closed the gap between them until there face's were so close she could fell his breathe on her face. She reached her hand's up and cupped his face; Mulder moved his hands away from his ears and looked at her unsure of her next move. Scully moved her lips to his but they did not touch. Mulder looked into her eyes and sore nothing but coldness. "SHES DEAD" she shouted "NNNNOOOO" Mulder returned, Scully stood away from him and pulled back her arm clenching her fist she catapulted it forward to Mulder face, the punch knocked him over his desk and landing him heavy on the floor hitting his head on the open draw on his way. His eyes slowly closed as he slipped into a black world.  
  
Scully stood and peered over the desk at the heap on the floor, blood seeping from the gash on his head, she was happy. She stood up straight and grasped the pendant around her neck, the small hand around the pendant slowly changed to a mans hand as did the rest of Scully's features, when the transformation was complete it wasn't Scully who was in the room but Damen Treyborn, he turned and walked to the door, he switched off the lights and stood out in the hallway he laughed aloud shutting the door as he left.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Scully was in her bedroom packing a few cloths for Siren, when there were four loud bangs on her door. Scully emerged from the bedroom into the hallway, another bang made her jump, she drew her gun and walked to the door. "Who is it?" she shouted "Its me Dana please let me in" Shouted Siren, Scully quickly opened the door, Siren almost knocked Scully over when she collapsed into the hall. "Siren what happened what are you doing here, how did you get here?" Siren tried to get out the words but was so out of breathe that it took a few minutes. "Dead.....there....all dead" she managed to get out. "Who are hang on lets sit you down," Scully said moving her over to the sofa. "No.time...Mulder" "What about Mulder is he in trouble" "Yes...Damen" Scully eyes widened in fear for her partner her breath quickened to match Sirens "Come one lets go" Scully put her gun in her Jeans and grabbed the car keys "You can explain on the way"  
  
Scully ran down the hall of the F.B.I. building with Siren in hot pursuit. When they finally reached the door to the office Scully pulled out her gun and opened the door slowly, the room was black, when she turned on the lights she could clearly see Mulder's feet from behind his desk. "God, Mulder are you okay" she replaced her gun and moved over to him. Siren cam in the room and walked to the desk "Is he okay"? "I don't know, Mulder can you hear me its Scully" When Mulder heard Scully's name his eyes shot open. "Oh Mulder thank god I thought you we...." Scully was cut off as Mulder bought his hands up and grabbed Scully throat. "No its not true, its not" he shouted getting up and pulling Scully up with him he pushed Scully to the wall, his grip tightened around her throat and she started to choke and cough. "Its not true" Scully tried to free from his grip unsuccessfully Mulder banged her head against the wall continuously "Mulder stop it it wasn't her it was Damen, Damen Mulder" Siren shouted grabbing his arms "It's was Damen Mulder Damen not Scully Damen" Mulder heard the name admen and looked at siren "It was Damen," she shouted again "Your killing her god Mulder let her go" Mulder turned to look at Scully and realised what he was doing he relaxed his grip and pulled his hands away. Scully free from his grasp slide down the was and collapsed onto the floor. "Oh my god Scully I'm sorry" Mulder r said bending down to check if she was breathing. He turned her over and she flinched away from him. "Oh god, I'm so sorry I though you were him" Scully coughed and massacred her neck. Her breathing was beginning get easier. Mulder helped her sit up against the wall "You know I would never, never hurt you "he said stroking her face "Mulder...what...happened" Scully said between breaths. "You were here, shouting things about Samantha saying she was dead then you hit me well not you obviously but I'm so sorry Scully" Scully held up her hand to indicate it was okay all was forgiven. Mulder finally helped her up and sit in a chair. Mulder was glad her breathing had returned back to near enough normal. After about 10 minutes she finally spoke "I'm okay Mulder boy you've got a good grip" She smiled "Its not funny Scully I almost killed you" "I think know that Mulder" Mulder put his head down ashamed "Come on Mulder its okay really" Let's get you home okay Scully" Scully nodded as he and Siren helped her out the office.  
  
Once in Scully's house, Mulder put on her fire and sat down. "Okay Siren, what happened tonight?" "Well, I was in the house and I sensed danger then I saw the agents in the cars outside dead, their throats had been cut, I knew he had found me and I knew that I had to get out of there so I ran out onto the street where I thought I would be safe and as I ran I saw a bus so I got on and made it to Dana's house" "How did you know where I lived I never told you" Scully enquired "Well I just knew I told you that my gift is good sometimes that's how I new something was wrong with Mulder" "Wait a minute you knew that I was in trouble" "Yeah" "That's amazing" Scully said "When I got to Dana's house I told her about you then we can to the office and the rest you know" "What were you doing in the office that late Mulder" asked Scully "Well I was trying to find out something about the pendant Siren mentioned" he looked over to Siren "Can you tell me how he acquired it"? "Well about 3 months ago we were in bed and I woke up and he was gone, I waited up for him to come back in and he finally did four hours later, he was filthy and was wearing a strange crystal pendant, He told me that in a dream somebody was calling to him, calling him to a place, when he woke up he was standing in a foot of mud on the beach, and in between the sand and mud he saw a shiny object, when he picked it up and held it he said that it glowed bright white he felt something enter him and then he sort of passed out, when he awoke he said the pendant was around his neck and he felt incredible. Then he started babbling about building an altar to worship his demons, he built it himself out of stone it took him a day and a half he said that his hands were guided by the spirits. I didn't see him then for a few days but when he returned he said he had something to show me, a suprise. He took me to a warehouse and um.. Inside there were..." Siren stopped and bowed her head she didn't try to hide the tears that fell down her cheeks, Scully reached onto the fireplace and passed her a tissue, she took it quietly and wiped her eyes. "I know this is hard but please go on," Mulder urged "I'm sorry where was I, ... inside the warehouse were a group of people about fifteen of them and on the altar was a girl tied up and unconscious, he told me that the demons demanded a sacrifice and he wanted me to be there to see him please the demons, I wish there was something I could have done you don't know how many times I have wished that, he killed her without a whim" Scully moved across to the chair and comforted Siren, Mulder put his head down "Its okay" Scull said rocking her back and forth "Look why don't you get some sleep hey" Scully stood up and walked to one of her two bedrooms and turned on the light. "I've left you a set of pyjamas okay, try to get some sleep" Scully shut the door "Goodnight Dana" "Night" Scully replied and returned to Mulder in the living room "She's tired, she's had a rough night," Scully said rubbing her sore neck" "Haven't we all tonight, look Scull I'm really sorry about earlier" "Mulder look how many time do I have to say it, its okay I now you would never hurt me" Scully smiled at him which relaxed Mulder more. Scully yawned "You look tired Scully why don't you turn in" "Do you want to take my bed Mulder I can take the couch"? "No its okay its your house besides war of the worlds is on tonight I don't want to miss out" Scully smiled and lowered her head, she stood up and took the three cups out into the kitchen then moved into her bedroom to change. A few minutes later she returned dressed in her pyjamas. Mulder studied the blue silk pyjamas closely when she sat on the couch; her hair had also been thrown up into a ponytail. "I like war of the worlds" she said with a smile "It should be on in a few minutes" Scully looked at her was it was 11.21pm "I can't believe that Damen Treyborn is the killer" "Guess you never know about some people huh" Mulder replied "I guess not, do you want a beer Mulder" "Yeah please" Scully stood and walked to the kitchen and returned a couple of minutes later with a beer and a glass of milk "Milk Scully" Mulder smiled "Yeah so" she returned with her own smile The TV. Presenter announced that war of the worlds was on next Scully relaxed against Mulder's shoulder as the film began.  
  
Chapter 7 Mulder was awoken by a persistent nightmare, as normal it took a few minutes for him to gather his surroundings, the TV channel had finished broadcasting, he looked at his watch it was 3.45am. He looked down at Scully who was fast asleep across his chest; he reached slowly forward to the control and turned off the TV.  
  
Mulder heard a creak on the floor board behind him and turned his head around slowly "What's wrong" Siren had just come out of her room; she put her fingers up to he lips. "Sshhh he's coming" "How do you know" Siren just returned the comment with a sarcastic look Mulder lifted his hand and slowly stroked Scully's face she started to groan at the intrusion in her sleep, Mulder had to cover her mouth and Scully awaken quickly and began to kick. "Sshhh it's only me Scully, there here" he whispered "What" she whispered back She stood up off Mulder and walked into her bedroom to retrieve her gun and a lumber jacket no time to get changed know. She sat on the couch and put on her trainers. "Siren go in the room and lock the door," Mulder said "You ready Scully" Mulder asked clipping his gun "Yeah, ill go out the front, you go out the back" "Okay" Mulder replied "Be careful" Mulder said, Scully smiled back at him "You too" Scully opened the front door and pulled it shut quietly `so far so good' she thought.  
  
Mulder walked out the back door into the garden, he heard movement and froze trying to figure from which direction came from.  
  
Scully had walked down the front path and was checking the front area.  
  
Mulder heard it again and turned and ducked just in time to miss a punch to the face. When the man turned around Mulder punched him with his right elbow and the guy stumbled backwards, but soon recovered and jumped forward knocking Mulder to the floor knocking Mulder's gun in the bushes in the process, they rolled around for a while each trying to get the better hand by landing on top which Mulder succeeded in doing, he started to strangle the guy, but the man brought up his elbow and connected it with Mulder's eye, Mulder fell off the man on to the floor temporarily blinded, the attacker saw his chance and pulled a knife from his boot, he lunged forward to Mulder who moved out of the way, Mulder stood up and kicked him in the ribs, the knife fell from his hands into the bushes and Mulder ran to grab it, but as Mulder ran for it the attacker grabbed his ankle and tripped it over, seizing his change he grabbed the knife himself and rose above Mulder, Mulder put out his hands to stop himself from being stabbed, the attacker fell forward and put all his weight on the top of his body to try to push the knife through mulder's heart, Mulder remembered the small secondary gun in his angle clip he reached for it but every movement made his attacker close in on him more with the knife. Mulder took a change and poked him in the eye, pushing him off he reached for his gun and aimed it at the attacker and fired hitting him squarely in the stomach. The attacker clenched his middle and gave out a groan the fell to the floor.  
  
Scully spun around when she heard he shot. She started to run down the side ally of her house, towards the back of the garden, halfway down a figure appeared from the shadows "Federal Agent place your hands on your head where I can see them and face the wall" The figure continued to walk towards her. "I'm armed" "I'm not Starbuck, you wouldn't shoot your own father now would you" Scully instantly recognised her father voice "Ahab" Scully slowly started to lower her gun.  
  
Mulder checked the attackers pulse, there was none, he stood up and wiped the sweat off his forehead, just then an arm appeared from behind and grabbed his neck, Mulder tried to struggle free but it was useless.  
  
Scully couldn't believe that she was talking to her father. "Ahab" she said wearily "Yes Starbuck its me" "But your dead how can this be" Scully said her voice trembling and eyes starting to fill up. "I'm hear aren't I" Scully wanted to run forward and embrace her father, to tell him how much she had missed him. "Starbuck" he said walking forward, when the moonlight hit his face Scully could see her father in his navy uniform but there was something not quite right, then she spotted it it was a pendant, a crystal pendant around his neck, she realised that it wasn't her father. "Noo you bastard" she shouted and fired her gun twice The bullets either missed him or they had no effect on him. "MULDER"  
  
Mulder her Scully's scream and the shot and new that she needed help. He tried to release himself from this headlock, he threw him over his shoulder then was grabbed the same by a second attacker `God how many of you are there' Mulder thought, the second man held Mulder whilst the first one punched him in the stomach and face.  
  
Scully fired one more shot but still nothing happened then she felt some arms grab her around her chest arm stomach, the attacker lifted her up in the air and threw her against the wall, Scully fell hard on the floor and lifted her gun to fire but her attacker kicked it out of her hand. Scully turned over quickly and kicked his kneecap; with the sound of a loud crack it sent him to the floor in agony. She stood and saw another man running towards her she didn't have the time to move out of the way as the man punched her across the face, Scully flew to the floor, she turned over and supported herself on all floors spitting the blood from her mouth. Unfortunalty her second attacker hadn't finished with her yet, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet, Scully turned slowly and punched him in the face, he let go and stumbled backwards shocked by the force of her punch, Scully looked back up the ally and saw that Damen had gone. "Mulder" she shouted.  
  
Mulder heard Scully again and new she was in trouble he got angry that he couldn't help her, he kicked the man in front of him, but the man bearhugging him tightened his grip. Mulder saw a flash of blade in the moonlight and new that it was now or never as the first attacker advanced with the knife he threw the second one over his shoulder, sending them crashing ontop of each other, Mulder heard a groan as the knife stuck through the second attacker chest, the man underneath struggled to get out, Mulder punched him in the face twice, knocking him unconscious and searched for his gun to assist Scully.  
  
Scully concerned about Mulder started to run up the ally towards the garden, unaware of the second attacker behind her, finally her was close enough to lunge himself at her, Scully felt the arms clamp around her and unable to hold his weight they fell to the floor. "Where do you think your going bitch we have something to finish here?" he shouted in her ear, Scully struggled to get him off her. "No you don't" he shouted as he grabbed Scully hands and pulled them both behind her back, he moved forward and placed them under his knees, he didn't want to be punched again. Grabbing Scully hair he lifted her head off the floor and slammed it down hard twice, Scully shouted out in pain and felt the blood dripping down over her eyes. "You like that you bitch huh, nobody punches me and gets away with it" Scully felt the pressure release off her as the attacker stood up off her back he pulled her up and put her in a headlock, Scully had little strength left to escape as she started to choke.  
  
Mulder having found his gun was making his way to the ally, when he entered it he could see Scully in the headlock, he couldn't see her condition in the darkness "Okay let her go" Mulder shouted raising his gun. "Sure" he said, he released her from the headlock but kept a firm grip on her hair, Mulder was pleased he was letting her go, and was shocked when he saw the attacker push Scully full force against the wall, her head hit hard and she fell back lifeless on the floor. The attacker laughed aloud, Mulder was pissed now. "Come on then" he shouted at Mulder. He kicked Scully in the ribs and made his way towards Mulder, apparently not bothered by the sight of the gun, Mulder was too busy looking for signs of life off Scully to fight this man, when he saw her arm move that was all the encouragement he needed. "Come on" he shouted again Mulder turned his eyes from Scully to the advancing man he lowered his gun and shot at the mans kneecap, he shouted in agony and fell to the floor. Mulder closed his eyes that they had all gone, but when he opened them Scully was standing upright with a knife under her throat "Don't come any closer agent Mulder or ill give you very lovely lady friend here a nice smile from ear to ear" Damen smiled "Mulder" Scully said in almost a whisper "Don't worry Scully "Mulder said back "Oh such a touching moment, now have you quiet finished because Dana and I have a date, with Satan" Damen smiled and started to walk backwards dragging Scully's limp body with him "Look Treyborn, leave her and take me instead" Mulder said making a desperate plea to save Scully life. "Why on earth would I wont you when I can have a nice pretty thing like Dana" Damen said kissing Scully on the cheek. Scully closed her eyes and screwed up her face. The mere touch off him made her want to heave. "You son of a bitch" Mulder shouted, he looked at his frightened partner, now that she was in the moonlight he could see the extent of her injuries, she had a cut on her head that was seeping blood down the front of her face, her nose was also seeping blood her right eye was slightly swollen and she had a split lip, Mulder felt helpless.  
  
Damen backed out of the ally, making his way to the van that was in the middle of the road. Mulder followed him out of the ally and turned his head to see Siren being carried out by two men, "Ah my sweet, there you are I've missed you so, NOT throw her in the van" Damen commanded, the men did as they were told. "Here take this one" Damen said throwing Scully at him. The man picked her up and placed her in the van. "Now don't try to follow us agent Mulder" Damen shouted as he shut the vans door, the wheels screeched as the van darted off down the road. Mulder grabbed the cars keys from his pocket and dashed to his car, he started off in hot pursuit.  
  
"Damen" Quest shouted from the front of the van "Yes" "Mulder's following us" Scully smiled "He's not going to let you get away that easily, Mulder never gives up" Damen shook his head at Scully "How unfortunate for him, he just doesn't know what's good for him does he" Scully squinted not sure what Damen had meant. "Watch this," he said with an evil smile. Damen opened the back door of the van. "Naughty, Naughty" Damen said wagging his finger at Mulder. Mulder could see Scully behind Damen she was being restrained by a man. Damen closed his eyes and concentrated he grasped the pendant in one and, and held his other one out infront of him, he opened his eyes and smiled, he swayed his hand to the left and Scully watched in amazement as Mulder's car swerved frantically to the left of the road, Mulder struggled to rectify but he had no control over the car. Damen swayed his hand to the right and Mulder's car moved to the right, again he tried to control it but his attempts were futile. "Now enough playing" Damen moved his had fast to the left and mulder's car screeched to the left of the road "NO" Scully shouted. Mulder saw the recovery truck part on the road infront and opened the door and jumped out, the car rolled up the ramp and somersaulted in the air numerous times before landing on the ground, Scully gasped as an explosion light up the night sky. "Bye, bye Agent Mulder" Damen chuckled. Scully looked as Damen closed the door, she was so angry, she broke free of the man restraining her and lunged at Damen. "You murdering Son of a bitch" she shouted as tears of frustration fell down her face, she started punching him and kicking him "My, my aren't we a fiery thing, now stop it before someone gets hurt" Damen said calmly which only angered Scully more "I'm going to kill you, you bastard" Damen had, had enough, he grabbed Scully around the neck and threw her to the floor of the van, he sat on top of her and pinned her arms at her side. "Agent Scully, you must control yourself, besides you will soon be joining him" He grabbed her arms and held them in the air "Tie her up she's beginning to irritate me" Scully tried to hide her grief from Damen, she didn't want him to have the satisfaction, she felt lost now, alone and empty she gave up all hope.  
  
Mulder stood from the road and grabbed his arm; the pain coming from his arm and shoulder gave Mulder the impression that it was broken. He looked at the burning wreck on the road and coughed aloud; looking up the road he saw the van turn the corner "Don't worry Scully I'll find you"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Mulder finally made it back to the office and saw the door slightly open, he pulled out his gun and winced at the pain in his left arm, he pushed the door open and ran in pointing the gun at the intruder in his office. "Jesus, don't shoot Mulder, My god what happened to you" Mulder or once was glad to see Skinner. Skinner dropped the file on his desk and moved to support Mulder. "What happened" Skinner pulled a chair our and sat him down. "Scully" Mulder said in a gasp of air "What is she okay" Skinner concern grew "He's got her that bastard," Mulder blurted out "Wow, wow slow down" Skinner said "What are you doing here?" Mulder asked grabbing his arm. "Well we found the dead agents outside the safe house, there throats had been slit, then we went to Scully's house to find out what happened and we found Scully's door wide open and more dead body's, so we then went to your flat to see if you were there when you weren't I thought I'd check out your office." "Damen got them both, their was nothing I could do, he beat her up pretty bad too and I couldn't do a thing to help her" Mulder said feeling a bad case of self pity. "I've got to help her, I came back to get some more amo" he tried to stand and winced in pain "Oh by the way sir I need a new car the bastard blew my last one up" "Jesus Mulder, your not going to help her like this you arm looks broken you have god knows what her injuries" Skinner said casting an eye over his body "Well what do you suggest sir" "I'm going with you" Mulder's mouth dropped stunned by his comment. "Come to my office and let me get my keys" Mulder stood and swayed a bit he felt woozy "You okay Mulder mayby you should sit and get that are fixed" "There's no time" he shouted, "Let's go" Skinner didn't know who was in charge him or Mulder.  
  
After searching three warehouses on the outskirts of town they only had one to go. "Don't you know which one it is" Skinner shouted "Look all I know is that it's a warehouse in this area, now there is only one more come one" "Look," said skinner as they approached the warehouse walls. There was an orange glow inside that resembles a fires light. "That's the one," said Mulder as they started to make there way towards the windows. When they reached the windows Mulder wiped it clean so they could see. "My god" said Skinner; they looked at the scene before them. "I can see Siren she's on the altar," said Skinner "Where's Scully" said Mulder impatiently. They both scanned the area with their eyes and Mulder widened when they focused on Scully's form. "There" he said pointing so Skinner could see, she was lying on her side on the floor, she was still tried up, Mulder was glad of that it meant she hadn't been sacrificed yet. "She's not moving Mulder" Skinner said, Scully was not facing them so he couldn't see what kind of shape she was in. "We nee a diversion, there is only six of them" Mulder said "Okay ill go and make some noise over there you grab Scully and siren" and with that quick review of a plan skinner was gone. Mulder checked his gun and followed, he watched as skinner sprinted to the right side of the warehouse far away from everyone else. "I call upon the forces of ...." Damen stopped when he heard the sound of glass breaking and wood being broken "You four go and check that out" Damen watched as his followers walked into the shadows. Mulder was transfixed on Scully form the sound of glass breaking never even made her flinch, he was highly concerned that she still hadn't moved. He made his way around the left side of the warehouse, whilst Damen was looking in the direction of Skinners diversion Mulder scooted up beside Scully. He rocked her softly but she didn't respond he turned her over to see she was semi conscious. He wiped the hair away from her eyes "Scully" he whispered "Its me Mulder" Scully stirred and Mulder eyes lit up. Scully opened her eyes a blurry vision was in front of her and as it started to clear she recognised the form. Scully could hardly contain herself she was so happy that he was not dead. Mulder covered her mouth to indicate not to talk. Scully's smile warmed his heart; he helped her to sit up. Once he untied her he was surpassed when she embraced him, he returned the embrace as best he could with his arm "I though you were dead" she whispered "Hey you cant keep a guy like me down for to long" Scully smiled again glad to hear his humour once more. "How are we going to get out"? "Skinner creating a diversion" "Skinner" Scully mouth dropped Mulder untied her legs and they moved back into the shadows. "We have to grab Siren" Mulder said just them Skinners gun fired twice and Damen jumped "You two go and get that person" and with that the two men left into the darkness towards Skinner Damen was alone now and Mulder seized his chance. "Go" he said to Scully Mulder stood and ran to Damen, Damen turned at the noise to his left and caught a full force blow to the jaw; he fell back to the floor. "Come on Siren" Mulder shouted slitting the robe, which held her down, he helped her off the altar and ran towards Scully. "Which way" shouted Scully "Follow me "Shouted Siren as she raced to the side exit. Damen stood from the floor and wiped away the trickle of blood from his mouth, he was not amused that his ritual had been interrupted. He saw the three heading for the open side door and grabbed his pendant with one small flick of his wrist the door slammed shout. Mulder Scully and Siren stopped and turned around to see Damen walking towards them carrying the knife. "Did you really think it would be that easy to escape?" he said laughing aloud, the laugh chilled Scully to her bones "Agent Mulder, I'm beginning to think that you don't like me very much and I'm hurt, and agent Scully I was so looking forward to consummating our new relationship, I see you had the same thought as you are adequately dressed for the occasion" Scully looked down at herself and realised she was still in her pyjamas. She saw a pipe on the floor and picked it up her anger overcame her and she ran towards him. "Tut-tut Dana" Damen said, grasping his pendant he raised the knife in the air and pushed it forward.  
  
Scully felt a terrible stabbing sensation intrude her stomach, she folder over with pain and fell to the floor, Mulder watched in horror as Damen turned the knife around in mid air, every turn made Scully scream in agony. "No" Mulder shouted and charged towards him. Damen dropped the knife and flicked his wrist at Mulder who went flying though the air as if he had just been kicked over a goal; he landed on a heap on the floor. Damen turned his attention to Siren.  
  
Skinner thanks to his army training had disposed of the six men quiet easily, he looked over to the other side of the warehouse and saw Mulder in a heap on the floor and Scully writhing on the floor in agony clutching her stomach, Mulder was trying to get up but was having trouble then he saw Siren walking towards Damen.  
  
"Damen you were right, I should never have left you can't you forgive me, you know I still love you" Siren said standing directly infront of Damen; she moved forward and kissed him. Damen for once was speechless he stood a step back form her. "You still love me but I though" "No of course I wasn't leaving you I just needed a break for a while to renew my faith in our lord Satan" Damen smiled "So you will join me" Siren smiled and moved forward and looked onto his eyes.  
  
Skinner had made his way across the warehouse and was climbing on the couple of old barrels that were stacked up to jump on Damen.  
  
Siren stood back "Of course, I WONT JOIN YOU" she shouted and grabbed the pendant form his neck ripping it away from him she headed for the altar. "No Siren" Damen shouted and jumped out for her knocking them to the floor.  
  
Skinner saw his chance and jumped onto Damen. "Run Siren" Skinner shouted Skinner grabbed Damen's head in a headlock and lifted him to his feet. Damen struggled, then raised his elbow and hit Skinner in the stomach, Skinner slightly winded fell back on the floor, and Damen saw the knife and picked it up. He smiled and lunged for Skinner but was knocked over by Mulder who rugby tackled him to the floor. Skinner stood and helped Mulder restrain him. Mulder lifted him up and placed his arms behind his back. Damen had no chance of moving now with both men restraining him. "Damen its over" Siren said standing infront of the altar.  
  
"No Siren you don't know what your doing" "I'm doing something I should have done when this all started" and with that Siren lifted the pendant in the air and smashed it down on the altar.  
  
Damen watched in horror. A bright flash of light lit up the warehouse Mulder and Skinner had to cover their eyes. Once the flash had gone green steam rose from were the pendant had been smashed. Damen screamed in agony and Mulder and Skinner stood back in shock letting him fall to the floor, he started convulsing on the floor, Mulder squinted in disgust as blood poured from his nose mouth ears and eyes. He gave one final scream and collapsed on the floor. Skinner check for a pulse "He's dead" Good" said Siren wiping the sweat from her head. "Scully" Mulder shouted and they all ran to see her, Mulder turned her over "Dana are you okay, speak to me" "God I really need a drink" she replied smiling "How's your stomach" "Its fine the pain just disappeared"  
  
Mulder and Skinner helped her up and they all looked at Damen's dead body.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Mulder tried to pick up the three cups of coffee off the table. "God Mulder will you please rest that arm" Scully shouted at him. "Yes mom, you see what it's like when you have a doctor for a friend" Mulder replied, Scully just smiled and Siren gave a small giggle. Scully picked up the coffees and dished them out. After they had all drank the coffee and had a little chat Siren announced that it was time she had to go. "I don't know how to thank you two, you have both been so great, oh I mustn't forget Walter, ill go and thank him now" "What will you do now?" Scully said "I don't know I feel the need to get out of the city altogether visit some family in England" "Take care and drop us a line to let us know how you're doing okay," Scully said giving her a hug "I will and take care of him will you" the two girls turned and looked at Mulder, they smiled as he tried to open his bag of sunflower seeds. "Looks like ill have to for a while" "What" said Mulder when he saw the two women looking at him? "Take care Mulder "Siren said bending down to kiss him on the head. Siren walked to the door and picked up her bag, she opened the door and turned back.  
  
"Thanks again" she smiled and closed the door. Scully turned and looked at Mulder he was still trying to open the sunflower pack. "Gimmi those thing" she said walking over to him and snatching them out of his hand. "What would I do without you" he smiled "Yeah what would you do without me"?  
  
Skinner was sitting in his office writing a few reports when there was a small knock on his door. "Come in" Siren opened the door and entered the room, Skinner looked up and stood up "I'm sorry there was nobody at the desk outside" "That's okay come on in" "I just wanted to say thanks for you know saving my life" "Your welcome" Skinner replied "I'm going home to England for a while and when I return maybe you and me could go out for a drink or something" "Id like that very much" "Great well than ill see you when I get back" "Great" Siren smiled and they both stood in silence for a while "Well I suppose I should be going, thanks again Walter" Siren walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, then turned and walked to the door. As she opened it she turned around and smiled to him then she was gone. Skinner stood for a moment then returned to his desk and smiled.  
  
The end 


End file.
